


You'll be back

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin witnesses something he’d rather not





	

Percy looked sad and shook his head. 

“It was just a weekend and I’m here again, what’s the big deal?” Gwaine grinned.

“It was another weekend where I didn’t know where you were. We couldn’t reach you on your mobile and you didn’t leave a note, as always.”

Merlin, who didn’t even want to be part of this, but had been in the room with no way to get out as the two arguing men came in, noticed that Percy wasn’t even yelling anymore. His expression had turned from angry to very disappointed and sad. 

“And I’m back, as always.” The grin on Gwaine’s face wasn’t as sure as before. 

Percy shook his head. “I can’t do that anymore. You said you’re in this the way I am, but that’s not true or else you would tell me where you’re going when you vanish.” He laughed a humourless laugh and his voice turned bitter. “And we all know what you’re doing while you’re gone.”

“Oh, Perce! Everyone knows that I can’t do it this way! I need my freedom.”

Merlin tried to shrink further into the shadows. This wasn’t a conversation he was supposed to witness and he hoped that his friends hadn’t even noticed his presence. 

Taking a deep breath that he let out in a sigh, Percy shoved his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. “Then have it. Your freedom. If it’s worth so much to you, I set you free.” 

There was an awkward little silence in which Gwaine just stared at Percy, for once at a loss of words and Merlin could see the tears glistening in Percy’s eyes. 

“You’re…you’re not…we both know that you won’t do this.” Gwaine didn’t move. “Everyone knows you can’t live without me!”

Without saying another word, Percy turned and walked down the corridor. 

„You’ll be back!“ Gwaine yelled after him. 

When Percy was out of sight, Gwaine didn’t take his eyes from where he had disappeared and asked. “He will, won’t he, Merlin?”

Merlin stepped closer and squeezed Gwaine’s shoulder.


End file.
